


Come With Me Now

by kayftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM overtones, Bottom Gabriel, Dating, Dom Sam, Eventual hot steamy sex, Gabe has to move slow, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a hoe, Lucifer as Nick, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam reigns him in, Sub Gabriel, Top Sam, commitment issues, fear of commitment, mentions of Destiel, mentions of Michael/OC, mentions of Nick(Lucifer)/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Baby have been trying to set Gabriel up with Sam for years now, and Gabriel has never bothered to so much as meet the guy. Gabriel likes his free lifestyle of partying and sleeping around, but when he finally meets Sam...</p><p>Credit for Babylon Winchester -> dontfxckwithbaby.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> "I think with my heart and I move with my head  
> I open my mouth and it's something I've read  
> I stood at this door before, I'm told  
> But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old" - KONGOS, Come With Me Now

It was that time of year again; Winter Solstice. Yule. Hanukah. Christmas. And this time, for once, every one of Chuck Shurley’s sons had someone. Ironically, two of the sons were dating a set of siblings; Winchesters. Nick had Baby(married last month!), and Castiel had Dean(still in puppy love a year later). Michael had found some poor girl by the name of Janice dumb enough to date him, even.

And then there was Gabriel Shurley; family skank. Gabriel’s longest relationship had lasted two months and had been in high school, back when he was still trying to pull off the hetero look. His family often pestered him about branching out, trying to have actual relationships… It wasn’t even a gay thing, Castiel was gay and only had eyes for Dean Winchester and the family had no issue with it(not that there was anyone to deal with outside of the tight-nit brothers). The two had been dating for a year already, and Castiel was obnoxiously smitten. Gabriel cringed at it, not understanding the appeal of being pinned down.

After all, what if Dean left him for whatever reason? Cassie would be left heartbroken. The idea made Gabriel so uncomfortable, he’d tried to talk his baby brother down, tried to stop him from falling so hard so fast… But Dean must have cast some kind of spell over his brother, because there was no talking to him. He’d tried to explain, tell Gabriel what it felt like to be in love, but Gabriel just couldn’t comprehend and had ended up teasing and saying he did fall in love, once every few nights with a different guy each time. That had annoyed Castiel, but he also gave Gabriel that **look**. It was the look everyone gave him when they found out about his romantic(or more accurately, sexual) history.

That look of pity. Like Gabriel didn’t **love** his life. He had a super well-paying job working for Michael, an amazing house he’d tailored to his every whim, and a bed warmer more often than not. On top of that, he could go out when he wanted, eat whatever he pleased, and fuck anyone who caught his interest, no worries. It was the life! No one else seemed to get that.

So here he was, standing at Michael’s doorstep by himself, an obscenely large bouquet of chocolate covered fruits in hand as he knocked at the door with his foot. “Can you not kick my do- oh fucking hell Gabe, seriously? A costume?” Michael scowled disapprovingly down at him, his eldest brother wearing a neat three piece suit with his hair slicked into place.

Gabriel, of course, had donned an entire elf costume; from the green tunic to the pointy shoes with bells on, a pointy green hat, and red and white striped stockings. He grinned cheekily up at his brother. “At least I’m not caroling,” he mused cheerily.

Michael’s frown only grew, and Gabriel knew he’d said the wrong thing. He pushed past Michael before his brother could talk about things that should have been dropped years ago. He walked into the living area, and found Nick and Baby cuddled up on the couch. Baby was seated in Nick’s lap and Nick’s strong arms wrapped around Baby’s waist, holding her close. Baby wore a sleek backless black dress and Nick wore a dress shirt and jeans(about as dressed up as Gabriel ever saw him, wedding excluded, of course). Nick had been smiling so brightly, and when he turned to Gabe, he laughed. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Cause unlike Mike you actually understand my madness,” he sighed dramatically, before winking at Baby. “Hey sweetheart, good to see you again,” he greeted with a smile.

She giggled, covering her mouth a moment before smiling at him. “Hey Gabe, good to see you too.” she greeted in turn. “Nice costume,” she added, giggling again as he bounced a bit to make himself jingle. “Dean and Cas should be showing up soon. Sam’s coming too,” she gave him a suggestive look and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Nick and Baby had been trying to set him up with the middle Winchester for years now, even before Baby and Nick or Dean and Cassie had started dating. He’d yet to meet the guy, always too busy, his schedule conflicting with the new lawyer’s. Nick’s wedding would have been perfect, but Gabriel had somehow managed to miss him(probably due to the fact he spent most of the time under the table sucking off some guy- Josh? Hank? He didn’t remember, but it had been fun).

A woman walked in, tall and stoic looking, with cold brown eyes and auburn hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore a tight dress with cuffs that landed midway on her upper arm. “I assume you’re the prankster brother Michael complains about having to work with?” She arched a perfectly plucked brow.

Gabriel smiled, his eyes sparking with challenge. “Janice, I presume? If so, the rumors have been… **accurate**.” Nick snorted, biting his lip and Baby smacked his arm lightly, but from her eyes, they both could tell she agreed.

Janice glared, giving him a tight smile. “Pleasure.”

“Same.” Gabriel offered without humor, before turning as a knock to the door echoed. He heard the sounds of Michael answering, and the unmistakably gravel of Castiel’s voice and Dean’s cheerful greeting. There was another voice, and Gabriel found himself a bit bored with how excited Baby and Nick both looked.

“Gabriel, you’re too awesome for words.” Dean greeted and Gabriel smiled up at him. The man was wearing jeans and a button up red shirt, and Castiel beside him wore his usual suit(he’d probably just gotten off work, poor guy). He’d grown to like the eldest Winchester, despite all his paranoia about commitment and its follies; he treated Castiel right. He could hear someone else(more than likely Sam) talking with Michael in the hallway.

“I know, it’s a curse.” Dean laughed and Castiel smiled. Dean and Castiel walked past to greet everyone else and Gabriel watched them go.

“Ha! Nice to see someone thought to bring a costume,” he heard a deep, smooth voice say. He turned to look at the man, before looking up… and up… and up. The man was really close, so Gabriel practically had to crane his neck to meet his eyes. “Hi, I’m Sam.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly, his breath catching. Sam was **huge** ; taller than any guy he’d ever met, with broad shoulders and chest, strong looking arms whose muscles he could see even through his brown button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows despite the cold outside. Gabriel felt his mouth go dry as he took the man’s offered hand, his own disappearing in its firm grip. He caught himself staring and grinned charmingly, covering his awkwardness masterfully. “Hiya, Samoose! I’m Gabriel.”

Sam barked a laugh at the nickname, amusement shining in his eyes. “Heard Moose before, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard it used quite like that,” he chuckled, shaking Gabriel’s hand for a moment longer than necessary before dropping it.

“What can I say? It’s a gift.” He raised his eyebrow, lips curling to one side and Sam smiled brighter. _Fuck_ but the man had a nice smile… It lit up his whole face and seemed to just radiate this… this sense of warmth.

Fortunately, they were pulled into the family room for snacks and chitchat, so Gabriel was able to weasel away and try to collect himself. Sam was unfairly hot; he perfectly fit Gabriel’s type, even down to his shaggy hair and strong jaw… And yeah, okay? Gabriel had a size kink, sue him. In order to keep his mouth from running too much, he’d ended up pulling a lollipop out of his pocket(he always carried three, just in case) and popped it between his lips.

He’d tried hanging around Michael to avoid Sam, but really? His brother was a dick, and watching Robochick and him hold hands in the most frigid way possible as they talked about practicality and business was just _horrifying_ , even with the help of his vodka and cranberry juice. He’d already downed two by the time dinner started.

Baby and Nick(the bastards) had forced him to sit beside Sam, who seemed to be either oblivious to their intentions or unconcerned. Gabriel fidgeted in his seat, the urge to reach over and give the bigger man a handy under the table almost overpowering. _Keep your panties on, Shurley. Guy’s technically family._ Not that that had been an issue, considering Dean and Cassie, but…

Gabriel could barely eat. Well, aside from the sweet potatoes. Those he made his bitch- okay, so it was mostly marshmallows, but the point stood, regardless. Dinner ended and while coffee was offered, Michael hadn’t bothered to pick up the creamer Gabriel required, and no amount of sugar could make black coffee taste good. So he stuck with yet another drink. Dean and Cassie were drinking too, Castiel already tipsy and pink-cheeked. Sam was sipping at a beer, and Gabriel had been avoiding counting how many he’d had because he was already trying to calculate how much the guy would have to drink to get drunk enough to let Gabriel suck him off.

Really, it was a mess. He managed to last until dessert without making a complete ass of himself, but he was starting to get drunk. He gorged himself on pie, and Sam… Oh, Sam… “How the hell can you fit so much in your mouth at once?” He’d laughed.

Gabriel couldn’t even try to resist. He swallowed. “ **Extensive** practice,” he’d said with a wink and Sam had only smiled wider, laughing and Gabriel was probably kidding himself, but he swore the kid’s cheeks had tinted slightly.

Time went by and they’d all ended up drinking even more, Michael telling them to stay over and use the guest bedrooms if they got too drunk before heading up to bed with Janice. “Bet they’re gonna have creepy robot sex,” Gabriel said conspiratorially at Nick, who’d burst out laughing along with Dean and even Sam had seemed to catch it.

Castiel had scrunched his nose, casting Gabriel a disapproving look. “I’d rather not think about my older brother having sex in the same house as me,” he mumbled.

“Boy, do I have some stories you never wanna hear, then. You remember that pool table we had as kids?” Castiel’s eyes widened in horror and Sam and Baby burst out laughing. “Yeah, I cleaned more come out of that green than you’d probably believe.” The laughter only got louder and Castiel groaned, covering his eyes as though trying to force the mental image out of his mind. “Good times.”

The night wore on, and at some point, Dean and Cassie had wandered off towards the kitchen. Everyone seemed to know better than to go anywhere near it. Gabriel was well on his was to shitfaced when Nick had shoved him in Sam’s direction. Gabriel yelped and Sam caught him in one arm before pulling him flush against his chest. “You okay, Gabe?”

Gabriel shivered at the strong arm that circled the small of his back, slightly lifting him up. Before he could reply, both Gabriel and Sam looked up to see… _Mistletoe_. Something Gabriel normally loved to use to his advantage, but was now the bane of his existence. “Ooh! You gotta kiss!” Baby squealed with delight, tugging at Nick’s sleeve.

Gabriel blushed and his eyes went wide. He almost shook his head and tried to play it off, say how silly the stupid tradition was… but then Sam was smiling and leaning in and-

Gabriel’s breath hitched and his heart hammered in his chest as Sam’s lips hovered over his. His eyes fluttered, but then… Sam grinned in a bratty way and moved last second to kiss his cheek. Gabriel couldn’t even help the disappointed sound that left him, his bottom lip pouting slightly.

Sam laughed as Baby threw an ornament at her brother and Nick booed. “Maybe later,” he winked at Gabriel, who blushed worse, before being released. Sam wandered back over to grab his beer and Gabriel stood there awkwardly, trying to will away the blush on his cheeks.

Eventually Baby and Nick ended up making out on the couch and Gabriel and Sam wandered off towards the bedrooms, both decently drunk. Sam smiled sloppily at Gabriel, chuckling a bit as they joked about Nick and Baby making little demons… “Hey, you wanna come in for a bit?” He offered, gesturing to the room.

Gabriel hoped he hadn’t nodded too eagerly, but from the way Sam laughed, he knew that wasn’t the case. They ended up sitting on Sam’s bed, just talking about how they used to be as kids, and what their brothers(and in Sam’s case, sister) had been like. The conversation died down and Gabriel was looking into those hazel eyes, his lips parted slightly as he tried to find the words to ask for a kiss.

“Sa-mmm!” Gabriel jolted in surprise as Sam ducked his head and pressed their lips together, shivering before submitting easily, his hand moving to tangle in Sam’s hair. Sam groaned a bit, deepening the kiss and Gabriel parted his lips, eagerly accepting Sam’s tongue.

Sam trailed his tongue across Gabriel’s leading him so naturally in the kiss that Gabriel lost himself, feeling himself get more and more aroused. His hand moved to slide up Sam’s leg and when he got close, a large hand clamped around his wrist, making him jolt a bit.

“Not yet,” Sam purred, pushing Gabriel’s hand away. Gabriel whined a bit, wanting nothing more than to drop down and slide that cock down his throat, but he obeyed. Sam seemed pleased, and cupped Gabriel’s cheeks, kissing him deeply, taking his time and controlling every aspect of the kiss.

Gabriel was dizzy with it, and he kept trying to touch Sam, but every time Sam would stop him. They had to have been kissing for an hour at least when Sam pulled away. Gabriel was flushed, his lips red and swollen and his breath a bit heavy. Gabriel’s cock was rock hard. Sam’s lips were red, but he seemed far more composed as he smiled down at Gabriel. “You should head to your own bedroom.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, looking lost. Had he done something wrong? Sam chuckled. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, seeming to have sensed Gabriel’s thoughts. “You can pick me up next Friday at 3 for my lunch, Dean will text you the address.”

Gabriel’s heart was racing. Was he… was he being asked out on a _date_? Sam stood and grabbed Gabriel’s hand, pulling him up. He led them to the door, before pressing a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “Goodnight, Gabriel.” Sam said with a smile before closing the door on him, leaving Gabriel standing awed in the hallway.

What the actual hell?


	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date... also Gabriel's first non-work related lunch date.
> 
> "It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
> Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
> I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
> With the air, like I don't care baby by the way" - Happy by Pharrel Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's tumblr; goldeneyeskillerthighs.tumblr.com

Four days is exactly how long Gabriel had to talk himself out of the date. Gabriel _didn’t date_. It just wasn’t something he did. Sure, sometimes he’d fuck someone more than one night(no more than four, though), but _dating_? What was he, desperate? He could get sex whenever he wanted; he didn’t have to work so damn hard for it.

So why was he standing in front of Sam’s office like some idiot, dressed in his look-at-my-ass jeans with his hair combed back and a green button up with a heavy sweater over it? Certainly not because he was desperate. He just… couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss, the way those large hands had felt cupping his cheeks.

He had jacked off every night since Christmas to thoughts of those hands in other places. He still couldn’t believe Sam had turned him down for sex. Gabriel had been willing, happy, and certainly not drunk enough to question consent, so why? He just couldn’t understand it. He had to know.

So that was the reason he was here; to find out why, and maybe to push things further. After all, maybe Sam was regretting it, too. He couldn’t waste this chance, Sam was exactly his type, and not just physically either; he was funny, sassy, and had no problems being a total brat, which was something that Gabriel could appreciate.

He reached for the door just as it swung open and he jolted, jumping back with a little yelp of surprise. He heard a familiar laugh and found Sam standing in the doorway, his suit pressed and perfectly fitted beneath the pea coat. “Perfect timing, I just finished up what I was doing. You look cute,” He smiled and Gabriel got that melty, breathless feeling again. “You ready?”

Gabriel nodded, swallowing to gain control of his throat again. “Yeah. We taking your car, or mine? I suggest mine, I have seat warmers.” Gabriel suggested, smiling right back at Sam.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I think we’ll stick to your car, mine takes a full five minutes before it starts blowing warm air instead of cold.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, I’m too prissy to deal with that crap,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head, his long locks falling around his face a moment before he looked back up, making Gabriel’s heart race. “Anyway, come on, car’s just over there,” he gestured towards his ride. Being as wealthy as he was, Gabriel spared no expense, treasuring luxury. He hadn’t exactly grown up with it. As it was, he strode up to the fanciest car in the lot. Even compared to the older lawyers, his stood out; a 2015 Aston Martin DB9 in forest green.

Sam’s eyebrows flew up. “And here I thought you’d have a clown car,” he whistled a bit and Gabriel laughed. “I know Nick has his bike and Cas has his Lincoln… Figured the other Novak would have something along those lines.”

“Not quite.” He smirked. “Also I’m a Shurley, not a Novak.”

Sam nodded. “Right, right… didn’t your Dad have like- six women?”

Gabriel shrugged. “We each have different mothers, but I’m not sure. Never knew my mom and Cassie’s mom wasn’t around for very long. Who knows, I might have more brothers. Or even a sister, god forbid.” He chuckled and Sam smiled.

“Hey now, Baby’s pretty cool.” Gabriel considered a moment before nodding. “See? Plus I bet a sister of yours would be awesome. I mean, Nick is a badass, Cas is a sweetheart and you…”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “And me?”

Sam grinned, chuckling. “Well, we’ll see about that.” Gabriel smiled at that, feeling a bit excited by the prospect of Sam getting to know him. Which was weird, considering Gabriel normally avoided that at all costs.

Gabriel and Sam both got into the car and Gabe started it, speeding off. “What about Michael?” he asked and Sam scrunched his nose. Gabriel barked a laugh in response. “Alright, message received.”

The drive to the restaurant was short, and Gabriel pulled up. He looked over and saw Sam’s wide eyes. He grinned a bit. “What? You thought I’d take you to some lame _bar_?” He chuckled as Sam looked over and narrowed his eyes at him. They pulled up and got out, Gabriel handing his keys to the valet, leaving a threat of death if anything happened to his car before sauntering into the place, hands in his pockets and walk a bit cocky.

They were immediately seated in the back corner in a private, curtained off area… perfect for getting a little action, if the lunch went well. Gabriel smirked at the idea, looking over at Sam and looking him over. He felt himself tense as he watched Sam move, every move confident and strong despite how nervous and unsure his eyes looked.

“Is this another of your brothers, sir?” The waiter asked him and Sam arched a curious eyebrow.

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, no.”

“My apologies, we’ve just never seen you bring someone other than the Misters Novak and Mister Shurley.” The waiter bowed and Gabriel waved a hand, looking bored. Sam seemed to be looking at him, considering, though. “Will you have your usual, Mister Shurley?”

“Yeah, I’ll-“

“He’ll have the chicken Alfredo, and I’ll have whatever your seasonal salad is right now.” Sam interrupted and Gabriel looked over at him, surprised. How the hell did Sam know chicken Alfredo was one of his favorite things? Sam’s eyes glinted knowingly and Gabriel shifted, suddenly uncertain. “He’ll have a Shirley Temple, and I’ll have a glass of wine.”

Gabriel laughed, and the waiter looked at him a bit nervously, but Gabriel waved a hand. “Do as the man says!” He said, eyes shining with amusement. “No wine for me?” he asked Sam.

Sam smirked. “You’re driving, and I saw how you handle your alcohol.” Gabriel stared at him a moment before shrugging, nodding in assent. _True enough_. Well, at least he liked Shirley Temples. The waiter bowed and left them.

Gabriel looked across the table at Sam, looking considerate for a moment. “So… I hear you’re a lawyer?”

Sam smiled a bit. They talked back and forth a bit, Sam talking about how he took on everything from murder cases to theft, and Gabriel mostly complaining about having to work in relations under Michael while still managing a multitude of teams. It was relaxed and they laughed, joking about Michael and Sam’s own clients and opponents.

Lunch came and went, and Gabriel was surprised that he hadn’t once tried to get into Sam’s pants. He had just… enjoyed his company. _Strange_. Upon realizing this, however, Gabriel had to remedy the situation. He stood and pushed Sam’s chair sideways to face him, resting his hands on the arms of Sam’s chair. Sam raised an eyebrow and Gabriel smirked before leaning in for a kiss.

He was stopped with a finger to his lips. He blinked, surprised, looking to see Sam’s eyes glittering with amusement. “Not today, angel.” Sam dropped his finger as Gabriel stood straight, looking confused. “Today was to get to know each other. Next Tuesday when I get off at 7, you’re going to swing by my place, and we’re going to go see a movie together.” He grinned. “I already picked, you get to be surprised.”

Gabriel was… well, baffled. Sam just led him around so easily, controlling the flow of things with force and yet so naturally, Gabriel was helpless to it. Well, he supposed he could always say fuck it and run off, but…

Something about Sam just- _captivated_ him. So of course, he would go. They left together, and when he dropped Sam back off at his office…

Sam turned just before reaching the door, moving so quickly Gabriel barely had a chance to make a surprised noise as Sam’s fingers knotted in the hair at the back of his head, tugging and forcing his head back as Sam bent down and pressed his lips firmly against Gabriel’s.

Sam’s kiss was intense and commanding and made Gabriel’s knees weak. Gabe reached up, fingers wrapping around Sam’s lapels as they kissed, shuddering as Sam held him in place, never once allowing Gabriel to fully catch up or even hope to take power. Sam pulled back and Gabriel’s breath was a little shaky, his lips just the slightest bit pink. Sam tugged Gabriel’s hair again and when Gabriel let out a surprised little moan, he grinned, looking delighted, before releasing Gabriel.

“Tuesday, 7pm. Don’t be late.” And with that, Sam turned and ducked into the building, leaving Gabriel as stunned as he had been last time.


	3. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
> Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
> I’m a lonely boy" - Lonely Boy, The Black Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length, but the next chapter is going to be a LONG one, so I figured it would be fine haha.

The movie Sam had chosen had been a comedy, one that Gabriel had actually really wanted to see. They sat in the perfect middle, right where Gabriel preferred to sit. The theatre wasn’t very crowded, so they didn’t hold back, laughing and throwing popcorn at the screen when they lines were particularly bad. It was actually a terrible movie, but between him cracking jokes about the characters and Sam pointing out the author’s obvious lack of research into the job titles of said characters, they had a great time.

It was strange, but Gabriel felt so natural around Sam, like he could really be himself and not have to worry about anything. As they left, laughing, Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, keeping him close. Normally, Gabriel was uncomfortable with such displays; they usually meant people were getting attached. However… he honestly was just happy Sam wanted to touch him. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist in turn and they got a few looks, but, well… Gabriel kinda liked the attention. _That’s right; this hot piece is with me._

“I still can’t believe you made me pay for that,” Gabriel complained, but from the way his eyes shone, Sam would know he was just teasing.

“Hey, to be fair, the commercials made it look a lot better than it was,” Sam pointed out and Gabriel laughed, shaking his head in agreement. “Besides, it ended up being so bad it was still funny.”

Gabriel laughed brightly, head tossed back. “You got me there, Samalam,” He grinned over at Sam who arched an eyebrow. “Samarama? Sam… mantha?” He waggled his eyebrows and Sam barked a laugh.

“Why the nicknames?” He asked with a smile.

“Why the boring normal names?” Gabriel countered, giving him a pointed look, to which Sam just smiled wider. “Call it a personal quirk, I guess. Cas is Cassie, Nick is- well, I can’t tell you that if I want to keep my head, Michael is Mikey or Michelangelo, Dean is Dean-o…”

“You’re so weird, Gabe.” Sam accused, seeming to enjoy it.

“Ha! Nickname. Means I got you hooked.” Gabriel grinned cheekily up at Sam, whose smile stayed, his gaze growing a bit more intense, sparkling with something the man was thinking.

“You just might have,” he mumbled, seeming to mean more than Gabriel had intended. He swallowed a bit, blinking up at Sam, who just shook his head, giving Gabriel a look that promised they would talk about it later.

They walked around a bit more before heading back to Gabriel’s car. He’d picked Sam up at his office, so Sam gave him directions to his place. Gabriel parked and looked at the building incredulously. “Okay, there is no way your student loan payments are _that_ bad,” he protested, looking at the shabby apartment complex.

Sam shrugged. “I’m kinda used to places way worse than this. This was an upgrade in my world.”

Gabriel scrunched his nose. “Lame excuse, Sam. I grew up poor too and as soon as I got a decent paycheck, bam! I was out and in a place nicer than this. Indulge a little.”

Sam chuckled. “Maybe someday,” he mused. “For now it works.” Gabriel just shook his head as they both got out of the car. When they got to the door… “You wanna come in for a bit? I have some coffee…”

Gabriel perked up, his heart skipping a beat and his cock twitching with interest at what that meant. “Yeah, sure. I’m free all night.” Sam chuckled, but let him in.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Sam had _actually gotten him coffee_. They sat on his couch and sipped at it, and Gabriel was starting to get antsy, so he set his cup aside, deciding to make a move. He moved up the couch, and Sam didn’t stop him. He slid his hands under Sam’s jacket, feeling his skin beneath his white button up shirt.

Sam was watching him, hazel eyes intent on Gabriel as he moved close, leaning in to brush his lips on Sam’s long neck. Sam hummed, so Gabriel kept up at it, biting softly, kissing, sucking without leaving mark. Sam’s breath was coming a little faster and Gabriel felt encouraged, so he moved to push Sam back on the couch, straddling Sam’s thighs. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t want to wait for Sam to change his mind, so he pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips.

Sam responded instantly, one hand settling on Gabriel’s hip and the other knotting in Gabriel’s hair. Sam took control, yanking Gabriel’s hair hard enough he gasped in surprise, only to have Sam’s tongue slipping inside his mouth. The kiss was intense and long and _hot_. Gabriel moaned into it, letting Sam take control as it seemed so natural to do.

Sam seemed pleased and growled softly, biting Gabriel’s bottom lip a bit hard. Gabriel made a pitched noise, shuddering in delight as his cock strained his jeans. Sam dove into the kiss and it turned wild, all teeth and tongue and Gabriel could barely keep up. He need more. He ground his ass down on Sam’s own bulge-

Sam stopped everything, his grip on Gabriel’s hip tightening, keeping him in place. “No.” The one word was everything Gabriel didn’t want to hear.

“W… what? Why not?” He surprised himself with the slight whine to his tone, feeling a bit desperate at this point.

“Because I said no.” He said simply, but upon seeing the worried look in Gabriel’s eyes, he softened a bit. “Hey, it’s okay Gabe. I’m just not ready, okay?” Gabriel didn’t get it. He couldn’t. He’d _never_ denied himself _anything_ he wanted. And it was obvious Sam wanted this too; his cock was hard enough it was practically holding Gabriel up.

“Is it something I’m doing?” he asked quietly, the worry not out of his eyes.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “No, not at all. In fact, you’re making it _really hard_ to hold back.” Gabriel looked confused and Sam shrugged. “Call it a personal quirk,” he quoted Gabriel from earlier, flashing him a smile. “Now… do you want to go home or keep sucking on my tongue?”

Gabriel debated for a moment, knowing he wouldn’t get off tonight wasn’t exactly encouraging, but… he leaned in and kissed Sam again and he felt the man smile against his lips. Sam held him closer, rewarding him with a gentle kiss at first, before returning to the earlier heat from before.

Gabriel left that night harder than he’d ever remembered being, and much to his annoyance, there was a spot soaked with precome in his boxers. What was he, a damn teenager? He sighed, shaking his head as he headed home to jack off until sunrise.


	4. Tough Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
> It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
> He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
> Don Juan ain't got the half the chance
> 
> He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
> A tough lover (woo)  
> He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
> A tough lover (oh oh)" - Tough Lover (Burlesque ST cover)

The next two dates went much the same; dinner or a movie, making out at Sam’s house until Gabriel was nearing creaming his jeans, and then he’d head home and finish the job. He felt so frustrated; he’d never gone this long without sex, not since high school. He was antsy and horny all the damn time, even having to jerk off at his desk once or twice. New Year’s had been a party; Gabriel and Michael’s company had held a huge ball, and Sam had shown up in a fucking tux(the bastard) and cornered Gabriel away from the crowd. They’d made out until Gabriel was drunker off Sam than he was the champagne, lips swollen and red by the time the ball dropped. Sam had kissed him then, but it was chaste.

January began with the planning of another date. This time, he was supposed to have picked Sam up at work and take him to a live concert, but… he’d gotten stuck at work and his phone had died and… That was how he ended up being an hour late for their fifth date. He was shocked to still see Sam there, but the man didn’t look too pleased. “Sam! Sorry, I- work got crazy, and my phone-“

Sam cut him off with a hard look. “You are late.” Gabriel slumped a bit, the look in his eyes apologetic yet pleading. “I waited an hour for you, and I was about to head home. So… I’m going to punish you.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide, a pit falling in his stomach at the words. “You… what?” He felt cold, but also… there was an undeniable rush, a flicker of excitement he knew he really shouldn’t feel when a 6’4” lean lawyering machine was telling him he was going to punish him.

“You heard me.” He said coldly. “But, not tonight.” He smiled. “Tonight, you’re going to take me to Shari’s and we’re going to get horrible pie and talk about our New Year’s resolutions and bet how quickly they’re going to fall through.”

Gabriel blinked, confused. “I… I am?” He shook his head. “Wait wait, you’re going to p-“ the word caught in his throat and he blushed. “Punish me? But not now?” His brow knit in confusion and Sam nodded. “When…?”

Sam grinned. “Tomorrow, you’re taking the day off. And you’re going to come to my office at lunch. And you’re going to stay until I tell you to leave.” Gabriel blinked, looking owlishly up at him. “If you absolutely cannot take the day off, we’ll put off the next date until you have time for your punishment.”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, his immediate reaction being _No!_ he opened his mouth, gaping a bit. “I- I can do it! I’ll be there. I, um, caught a cold, or something.” Sam nodded, amusement sparking in his eyes. “What… what’s it going to be?” he asked quietly, a bit of worry flickering in his eyes.

“Nothing you can’t handle. However… do you have a safeword?” The word immediately made his cock twitch, memories of being spanked shoving its way to the forefront of his mind.

He swallowed thickly, feeling a bit dazed as he spoke. “Firefly,” he croaked, his voice thick with a lust he couldn’t hope to deny. The look on Sam’s face was pure sinful intent and he shivered under his gaze.

“Good. Remember it for tomorrow. For now…” He smiled brightly, his stance loosening into a more casual one. “I’m starving and craving pie and a salad. Let’s go to Shari’s!”

Gabriel scrunched his nose. “Can’t we go somewhere nicer?”

“Nope, I want Shari’s.” Sam grinned and Gabriel groaned, trying not to imagine just what Sam had in store for tomorrow. It was really hard not to.

 

\--------

 

The next morning Gabriel woke up and made a call, easily faking vomiting sounds over the phone, making sure Michael heard every horrible detail. His brother had never accepted him needing a day off so easily and Gabriel had grinned triumphantly as his brother hung up on him. He had a few hours to kill, which for him, was never a good thing.

He paced about his room, mind whirring. What would Sam do? He’d asked for his safeword, so obviously it was going to be something intense. But he was also meeting Sam at his office, so…? He had no idea what to expect and it was making him nervous. To give himself something to do, he made himself a cake, frosted and even decorated it. His whole house smelled like vanilla and raspberry by the time noon rolled around.

He dressed in comfortable jeans, a blue button up and a thick, baggy green sweater over, slipping on his brown sneakers before heading out. The drive to Sam’s office wasn’t long, and soon he was standing in front of the building. He stepped inside and looked around. It seemed there were a few offices, all closed, blinds drawn shut on the majority of the windows, but a few remained open. In the corner, he spotted a room with a golden name plate; **SAMUEL WINCHESTER, PROSECUTOR**.

Gabriel swallowed and made his way over, knocking softly. “Come in,” a voice called. Gabriel opened the door and stepped inside, and Sam looked up from his paperwork, smiling. “Hey! Come on in, shut the door behind you.”

Gabriel nodded, stepping further into the room and shutting the door. He looked around… The room was decently sized, and pretty well organized, aside from the mess of papers on Sam’s desk. It looked like he’d just pulled them out though, maybe he was working a case? Sam pushed a hand through his hair as he pushed his chair back and stood. “So… um… w-what do you want me to…?”

Sam smirked, eyes glittering. “Good question. For now… I want you to know you can use your safeword at any point. There’s no shame in it, and I _will_ listen. Do you know the color system?” Gabriel nodded and Sam hummed. “Good. That will work, too. Either or.” He glanced at the clock. “Right, well… Come here.”

Gabriel watched with wide eyes as Sam pointed at the floor just before him, behind his desk to the side of Sam’s office chair. Gabriel walked over and stood awkwardly, waiting. Sam reached into his desk drawer and pulled out… Gabriel gasped lightly, his eyes widening. _A collar._ Simple black with a gold buckle and ring at the front. “This is just for now, but… while we do this, you’ll wear this. When it comes off, the game ends, okay?” Gabriel nodded, mouth suddenly dry. “When I put this on you, you are _mine_ , and you will do whatever I say. Clear?” Gabriel nodded again, feeling a bit dizzy.

Sam smiled, cupping Gabriel’s cheek. “When you wear this, you’re going to be my Angel, okay? And you can call me Master.” He stroked his thumb across Gabriel’s cheek. “Talk to me, Gabe. Are you okay with this?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed. “Just… a bit surprised?”

Sam chuckled. “What, that a prude like me could be a Dom?” he asked with a smile, his eyes sparkling.

“Yeah,” Gabriel answered without hesitation. Realizing how blunt he’d been, he backtracked. “I mean- I just-“

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “No, no. You’re right, it doesn’t make much sense.” He smiled brighter. “But if you’re open to it, this is something that interests me. Particularly with you.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “With me?”

Sam grinned and it was almost cat-like. “You’re a brat, Gabe. You’re sassy and I really like the idea of seeing you bend to my will. Of seeing someone as independent and strong as you willingly give themselves over.”

Gabriel shivered, blushing at Sam’s words. “Gonna give me a complex, Samalam.”

Sam chuckled, smiling brightly. “So how about it; are you willing to submit?” Gabriel considered a moment, remembering the experiences he’s had with BDSM in the past. It had always been so fucking hot in the moment, but afterwards, when he was alone… he’d always ended up crashing. But the idea of Sam overpowering him, commanding him… it was too good. He nodded, and Sam hummed, looking pleased. “Then bend over my desk.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide, and he glanced over at the windows. The blinds were closed, but what if someone looked in? Came in? Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry, with what I have planned that won’t be a worry.” Gabriel wasn’t so sure, but… well, it wasn’t _his_ job on the line.

He moved slowly, breath shaky as he pressed his thighs against the edge of the desk before bending over it, setting his hands on the warm wood. Sam grinned, but Gabriel couldn’t see it. “Good boy,” Sam praised and Gabriel felt his cock twitch with interest. Sam slipped the collar around his neck and buckled it into place, and Gabriel felt himself loosen, calm. The collar came with a sense of security, of submission. The control was out of his hands, now.

Sam pet along his back and he hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Press your chest against the desk, hands behind your back." Gabriel complied, turning his head so wide golden eyes could try and peek back at Sam. Sam pulled something else out of the drawer, and within moments, thin, soft rope began to wrap around his wrists. Gabriel shivered, his cock swelling further the tighter Sam tied him. Soon, his wrists were bound and Sam purred, pleased with the sight before him.

“Such a good boy… Now,” Sam grabbed him by his sweater and yanked him up. Gabriel made a startled noise and stumbled, falling back against Sam’s broad chest. He looked up, wide eyes meeting Sam’s. Sam’s eyes glittered, one large hand rising to settle over Gabriel’s throat. He shuddered, eyes sliding almost all the way closed as he moaned when Sam gave a gentle squeeze. “You like that, Angel?” He squeezed a bit tighter and Gabriel’s breath wheezed slightly, his heart racing.

“Y… yes, Master…” Sam looked pleased, humming. He held Gabriel like that until Gabriel grew dizzy from lack of air, his breath shallow through his just not tight enough grip. Gabriel squirmed and Sam dropped his hand.

“Crawl under the desk.” The command came and he blinked, surprised. Sam gave him a hard look. “You’re being punished, Angel. Don’t test me.” Gabriel shivered and obeyed, getting to his knees and shuffling until he was kneeling under Sam’s desk. Sam sat himself in his chair and considered Gabriel for a moment. “Here’s what you’re going to do, Angel…”

He moved then, crowding into Gabriel’s small space, his powerful legs spread and trapping Gabriel beneath the desk. Sam reached under the desk and grabbed Gabriel’s hair, yanking him forward and forcing Gabriel’s nose to press against the crotch of Sam’s pants. Gabriel moaned, shuddering as his cock instantly hardened. He opened his mouth and Sam growled. “No, Angel. You don’t get to do anything.”

Gabriel whined, looking up at Sam as best as he could from his position. “W… what? What do you…” his voice was muffled by Sam’s crotch, and he could feel that Sam was already half hard.

“You’re going to stay like that, hold in that position until I decide you’ve learned your lesson.” Gabriel gaped, raising up without a thought before Sam yanked him roughly back down, pressing Gabriel’s face a bit harder against his clothed crotch. Gabriel whined, but stayed where he was. “You’re going to tell me what you’ve learned when I let you up, Angel. For now… stay.” He gave Gabriel a cruel little grin, before turning his attention back to his work.

It was okay at first, it really was… But he couldn’t smell anything but Sam, could feel his heat and his hardness, and after some time, he started shaking from the effort not to move. Part of him wanted to pull away, another part wanted to pull Sam’s zipper down with his teeth and go to town on that (apparently) huge cock until Sam lost himself. He was so hard, so breathless and dizzy…

He vaguely noted the sound of someone coming in and talking to Sam. “Hey Sam! So about that case, the one with Jasper? I’m thinking you might be able to find more information if you look over the case files again, I have a feeling you might have missed something important, you know?”

“You think? I’ve been over them a few times… but I guess taking a third look wouldn’t-“ Gabriel couldn’t resist anymore. It had been almost a full month since he’d started dating Sam, and the sexual tension was bad enough without having his face shoved against Sam’s cock, but this? He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He mouthed over Sam’s cock, moaning softly against it. Sam jolted, clearing his throat, coughing loudly.

Tia arched an eyebrow. “You okay there, Sam?”

“Y-yeah, just a bit of a cough, I g-“ Gabriel found the head of Sam’s cock through his slacks and wrapped his lips around it, sucking and rubbing his tongue against it and Sam tightened every muscle, biting his tongue not to moan out loud. “… guess,” he finished, his voice strained.

She looked unconvinced. “Sure thing.” Gabriel opened his mouth wide and tried to take as much of Sam’s bulge as he could, too lost in need to realize the fact that Sam wanted him to stop, that there was someone else there and that this was a horrible situation. Sam’s hips twitched and he took that as encouragement, mouthing and sucking more insistently.

Sam’s eyes watered as he fought everything in him to keep a straight face, his lips twitching and his hands shaking slightly. “Hey, I think I had a call scheduled soon, can I catch up with you in a bit?” His tone was a bit snappy and rushed, and she picked up on it quickly.

“Yeah, fine.” She moved towards the door. “And Sam?” She stopped, turning towards him. “You really need to get laid.” He gaped and she smirked, before leaving.

The door closed and Sam gave it a moment before shoving his chair back, snarling at Gabriel, who had stumbled and almost fallen. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” He hissed, and Gabriel snapped out of his haze, shrinking back and looking wide-eyed.

“I- I’m sorry, I w-wasn’t- I couldn’t-“ Gabriel stammered, his breath shaky and his cock straining painfully against his jeans.

Sam growled. “Alright, you’re really gonna get it now,” he grabbed Gabriel by the front of his sweater and yanked him up and out from under the desk and to his feet, before whipping him around and shoving him somewhat roughly to his desk.

Gabriel yelped, shuddering as Sam kicked his legs apart. “You did a very very bad thing, Gabriel. You know you’re not allowed to take things further until I say so, and you pushed it during a punishment. Are you sorry?”

“I- ah!” Gabriel yelped as Sam’s wide hand smacked across his clothed ass. Sam pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pushed it between Gabriel’s lips. “If it’s too much, hold up three fingers and I’ll take that as your safeword. We have to be quiet.” He explained before getting right back to it.

“You disobeyed my order, Angel.” Another spank, harder this time. “Master is very upset with you right now.” Another. Another. Gabriel cried out around his makeshift gag, squirming as the blows kept coming, his ass already stinging.

“You could have put me in a bad spot, Angel. I trusted you to behave, and you let me down.” Gabriel whimpered, his eyes watering, but not because his ass hurt. Because he’d fucked up. Because he was a stupid cockslut who couldn’t even listen to what he was told. Sam spanked him again and again, and eventually they all blended together in a blur, and Gabriel stopped fighting it.

His cries died down, and he panted, accepting his punishment. The blows stopped, and Gabriel didn’t even notice, lost in a haze. Gentle fingers stroked along his wet cheek and Gabriel whimpered softly. The gag was pulled out. “I… I’m sorry…” he croaked.

Sam pet along his back. “I know, Angel. I know.” He pulled Gabriel up and Gabriel found himself falling with Sam into his chair. Sam pulled him into his lap and pet along his back, nuzzling him. “You did very good, Angel. You took your punishment. I’m not upset anymore. You were so good for me.”

He kept cooing, praising and petting Gabriel and the older man melted into it, leaning against Sam, ducking his face against the man’s neck. “Not mad?” he asked softly.

Sam chuckled. “Not anymore. Thank you, Angel. I’m very proud of you.” He kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Now…” He pulled at the rope a few times and it easily fell away. Gabriel wasn’t normally terribly cuddly, but he wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pressed himself tightly to him. Sam purred, holding him close. “Good boy. That’s my good boy. My sweet Angel.” Gabriel relaxed further and fell into a sweet, mind-numbing place. Sam held him for a while before speaking again. “I’m going to take the collar off, and we’re going to go back to Sam and Gabe again, okay?” his voice was gentle and Gabriel nodded. Sam pulled Gabriel off him a bit and cupped his cheeks. “Thank you, Angel. You did very well today.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Gabriel’s lips and the older man sighed into it, relieved.

The collar came off and Sam kissed along where it had been. Gabriel hummed contently. “So, um… how’s your ass?” Sam asked, a bit awkward as he pulled back and looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel snorted. It was like the collar came off and his Sam came back to him. “Sore. Wanna kiss it and make it better?” He waggled his eyebrows, still feeling a bit loopy, but more like himself again.

Sam laughed. “Maybe later. Pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to explain away why I was kissing some man’s ass at work.”

“And you can explain having a collared man with his wrists tied behind his back sitting in your lap?” Gabriel asked, arching and eyebrow.

Sam barked a laugh, shaking his head. “Okay, maybe not, but still.” He kissed Gabriel again, lingering a bit longer. “Thank you. Y’know… for not… walking out. Or calling me a freak.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You’re not a freak. Least not in my eyes, Sam.” He kissed Sam again, humming into it and Sam seemed to relax further.

“So… I didn’t go too far, right? You’re okay?” Sam seemed a bit sheepish, and it was such a contrast from the rough Master from earlier that it left Gabriel a bit dazed.

“No, no… I’m fine. That was…” he tried to find the words. “Um. Okay? Better than okay? I don’t know. I feel shaky, but… relieved?” Sam nodded.

“I feel the same.” Truth be told, Sam felt a hell of a lot of power rushing through him… It was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. “I had someone I used to do things like this with. Ruby… She introduced me, but… she um… got me into a lot of bad shit…”

Gabriel looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

Sam ducked his head a bit. “I… well… she was into blood play, and one time- I… she…” he grew quiet for a long moment, but Gabriel didn’t push him. “One of our play partners almost died, and she didn’t even feel sorry for them. I realized how fucked up she was, and I got out of there, but…” He chewed his lip, guilt in his eyes.

“Hey.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Look at me.” Sam looked up, sadness and almost pleading in his eyes. “That’s in the past, okay? It’ll be different with me.”

Sam smiled softly. “Yeah.” He held Gabriel a bit tighter. “I think it will. Just… promise me one thing?” Gabriel waited. “Use your safeword. Even if you feel like you can push through, I want you to use it.”

Gabriel nodded. “If I need to, I won’t hold back.”

“Promise?” Sam asked, his expression pleading.

Gabriel smiled softly. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, first of the D/s dynamic! And smutty goodness. Hope ya'll liked it! Any suggestions/requests? Send 'em my way!
> 
> Author's tumblr; goldeneyeskillerthighs.tumblr.com


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need another story  
> Something to get off my chest  
> My life gets kinda boring  
> Need something that I can confess" - Secrets by One Republic

Gabriel hadn’t really known what to expect after their last meeting, but for Sam to offer for Gabriel to pick a date wasn’t exactly his first thought. He’d debated on just asking Sam to come over to his house and fuck, because _god did he want it_ , but he knew it wouldn’t go over well. So after some debate, he’d decided on a carnival. One was in town, and he hadn’t been in years. After all, nothing was quite as delicious as fresh made cotton candy.

He’d been curious when Sam had hesitated, but the man agreed, so he didn’t question it. Sam had actually picked him up this time, and Gabriel had complained the whole ride about how Sam’s car was a death trap on wheels, much to Sam’s amusement.

“It runs fine, Gabe. The engine is in perfect condition.” Gabriel had scowled, looking unconvinced and Sam laughed, smiling over at him. “I promise, I would never put you in danger.”

“Sure thing, Sammich.” The car jerked to the side and Gabriel yelped, gripping the door like his life depended on it. Sam had only laughed, insisting he was in full control. By some miracle, they reached the carnival without Sam’s car exploding. “Never taking your damn car again,” Gabriel swore, giving Sam a serious look.

Sam laughed, but Gabriel noticed a hint of tension seemed to be hanging around him. He tilted his head, curious, and Sam distracted him by grabbing his hand and leading him to the ticket counter. Soon Gabriel and Sam both had those stupid little bracelets on, walking around.

It went really well; they rode rides, got cotton candy, Gabriel played dumb games and won Sam a giant pink platypus (who Gabriel decided to name Jeff the Second after his childhood stuffed animal). They were laughing, and having a good time… When suddenly, mid-sentence, Sam’s voice caught, he froze on the spot, eyes widening and staring ahead. “Sam?”

Gabriel followed his gaze and found… a clown? He blinked, confused, looking between the two. The clown stepped closer and Sam flinched, stumbling backwards, and it clicked. _Ah_ , Sam was scared of clowns. The idea was an amusing one, but he also didn’t really care for seeing Sam look so petrified. So, he grabbed Sam’s hand and yanked him in the opposite direction, speeding through the crowd, Sam stumbling awkwardly after him, his long legs easily keeping pace. He ran to the edge of the carnival and found a trailer.

He yanked Sam behind it and shoved him against the wall of it. He grinned up at Sam, who looked a bit wide eyed and confused. “What are y-“ Sam made a startled noise as Gabriel went on his tip toes, yanking Sam down by his collar into a kiss.

After a moment, Sam kissed back, and after a few minutes of heated kissing, Sam moaned, fingers knotting in Gabriel’s hair, taking over the kiss. Gabriel shivered into it, before pulling back, breathless. He smiled up at Sam, eyes shining with amusement. “Better?”

Sam gave him a grateful, sheepish look. “Yeah… better.” He carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and the smaller man hummed contently, leaning into his touch. “Thanks, Gabe.”

“No problem, Moose. Though…” he smirked, lips curled back to show his teeth. “Clowns? Really?”

He groaned, looking embarrassed. “Please don’t make this into a big deal,” he pleaded, and Gabriel chuckled.

“I guess I can let it go. For you.” He winked up at Sam, who wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel leaned back up and they were kissing again, slower this time, more gentle. Gabriel melted into it, and… he felt this strange fluttery sensation in his belly, and he held Sam tighter.

Sam smiled against his lips, pulling back. “Hey, you wanna head home?” Gabriel nodded, before a thought struck him, and he looked up at Sam curiously. Sam smiled, chuckling. “I um, was wondering… if I could come over?”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening. “You… yeah!” he stopped himself, realizing he sounded way too excited. “Um, yeah, that would be okay.” Gabriel almost never let anyone come over to his house that he wasn’t related to. The fact that he was so willing with Sam was… well. _Telling_.

“Okay, come on then. Get me the _hell_ out of here,” he chuckled, and Gabriel moved off Sam, letting Sam take his hand and lead them out of the carnival. On the way to the car, they both tried chewing their bracelets off between complaining about how hard they were to get off. Sam managed to get his off by time they reached the car, but Gabriel didn’t.

 

The drive to Gabriel’s house felt a lot shorter than it actually was, Gabriel filling the silence with inane babble while Sam looked over at him with amusement every now and then. When they pulled up to Gabriel’s place, Sam whistled. “Didn’t think I’d ever see a single guy live in such a big house,” he mused.

Gabriel shrugged, stepping out of the car. “I like having my space. I have rooms for when Nick or Cassie come visit, a big kitchen for whenever I actually feel like cooking…” Really, he knew he had too much room for one person. But he liked it. What he also had… was an entirely unused sex dungeon in his soundproofed basement. He blushed at the idea, remembering the way Sam had spanked him, he felt a curl of arousal low in his belly. “So um…. Come on in,” he offered, holding the door open for the larger man to step in.

They toed their shoes off and left it at the door. Gabriel offered a drink, and Sam accepted. Four glasses of whiskey and a lot of talking later, Sam and Gabriel were relaxing on the couch. Gabriel teased him about clowns a bit more, unable to help himself, and Sam…

“You gotta have a fear too, so fess up; what is it?” Gabriel held up his hands, shaking his head. “Oh, no you don’t, you know mine, it’s only fair I know yours.”

Gabriel scrunched his nose. “I don’t follow the logic,” he complained, trying to avoid it. He was never one for giving personal details about himself… Talking about work or his family(who Sam already knew pretty well through Babylon and Dean) was easy, but himself?

Sam huffed, indignant. “You would have never found out if you hadn’t made me go to the stupid carnival, you _owe_ me.”

Gabriel frowned, but, well, he couldn’t argue that. He sighed, taking another drink. Well, he was already pretty tipsy… “I, uh… I’m scared of…” He shifted, uncomfortable. “Um.” He wasn’t scared of much; there was really only one thing that came to mind, and it was more than a bit… personal.

Sam touched his cheek, his touch gentle. “I won’t judge, promise. I won’t even tease you, unlike _you_.”

Gabriel huffed a laugh. “Right, sorry…” He chewed his lip a moment. “… abandonment…” he spoke quietly, and Sam’s expression instantly softened. “There, I said it, can we drop it?” he said, his tone a bit snappy.

Sam gave him a sad smile. “Hey, it’s okay Gabe.” He stroked his thumb across Gabriel’s cheek and the smaller man blushed, still unable to meet Sam’s eyes. He knew Sam knew about Gabriel’s dad… how could he not?

Gabriel’s mother had abandoned him at birth, leaving him with his father and half-brothers and running off somewhere. Gabriel honestly didn’t even know her name, or what she looked like. But when he was fourteen… his Dad went out one night and just. Never came home. Every now and then the brothers got an envelope with cash in it, and sometimes there was a note for Michael and Nick, sometimes even Castiel, but… almost twenty years had passed, and not a single note was addressed to or even mentioned Gabriel.

He only realized he’d let himself get lost in thoughts when Sam’s lips pressed against his startled him out of them. “Mmm!” Sam kissed him hard at first, overpowering and overwhelming him and Gabriel whimpered against it, helpless as Sam’s large hands held him in place by his hair and his jaw.

Slowly… the kiss softened, turned gentle and sweet. Sam pulled back, and Gabriel stared up at him, his expression awed, his lips parted as he breathed shakily. Sam’s expression was soft, his lips curled into a small smile. “Thank you… for sharing that with me.” Gabriel blushed and Sam pressed a gentle kiss against his lips once more. “It’s okay, you know… to talk to me about that stuff.”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, uncertainty in his eyes and a flicker of fear in his heart. He’d _never_ opened up to a partner about this stuff. Not once. “I…” he’d been about to say he couldn’t, when Sam moved suddenly, decisiveness in his hazel eyes.

“I’m proud of you, Gabe. And because of that… I’m going to reward you.” Gabriel blinked, opening his mouth to ask what, or how, when Sam yanked him forward. Gabriel yelped, moved into Sam’s lap, facing away from Sam.

“Wh-what are you-?”

“Shh,” Sam purred against his ear, making Gabriel shiver as a large hand cupped under his jaw, forcing his head back. Sam’s other hand groped him suddenly and Gabriel let out a startled groan, his cock instantly hardening. “You’ve said enough words today. Words I’m proud of you for sharing. Now… The only words you’re allowed to say are my title and your safeword.”

Gabriel shivered, making a small noise. Sam squeezed his cock through his pants and Gabriel spread his legs out of sheer reaction, his cock eager for the attention it had been lacking for almost two months. “Good boy.” Sam kissed his ear. “I don’t have your collar, I wasn’t expecting to do anything tonight… but you surprised me, Angel. Gave me a gift I wasn’t expecting…” His hand undid Gabriel’s pants and dipped under the waistband of his boxers, cupping his naked cock.

Gabriel whined, writhing in Sam’s hold, one hand gripping Sam’s forearm, the other gripping the arm of the couch. “Next time I’ll have it with me.” His words were a promise of more and Gabriel’s heart raced at the idea. Sam shoved his pants and boxers down, freeing Gabriel’s cock, and when he took it in hand and slowly stroked, Gabriel moaned like he was being paid to.

Sam stilled, surprised, and Gabriel bit his lip. “Don’t. Don’t try and hold back… want to hear you.” Gabriel blushed and when Sam stroked him again, he shuddered, a whine leaving him.

“M-Master…” Gabriel writhed, needing so much more, but still completely overwhelmed. He hadn’t expected this. Sam had gone almost two months without touching his cock or letting Gabriel _really_ touch his, and one little confession, and his hand was wrapped around Gabriel, stroking him.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy… my good boy…” Gabriel moaned and when Sam’s thumb teased over the head, he yelped, bucking into his hand. “You like that, huh? Got a sensitive head?”

Gabriel blushed, squirming. “Ye-“

“Angel,” he growled, a warning. Gabriel whined, writhing as Sam’s thumb teased along the slit. He almost said please and Sam sighed. “Can’t do it, can you?” Gabriel shook his head. It was just too much… Gabriel didn’t see the way Sam smirked, but he did note Sam’s two fingers shoving into his mouth, just as Sam squeezed his cock.

Gabriel moaned loudly, his grip bruising on Sam’s forearm. “There we go… can’t speak now, can you?” he chuckled and Gabriel whined, helpless. Sam’s fingers settled between his molars and Gabriel realized, horrified, that he couldn’t swallow. He whined again, feeling saliva building up in his mouth the more Sam worked his cock.

Gabriel felt so embarrassed, screwing his eyes shut as saliva slipped from his lips, dripping down his chin and sliding along Sam’s fingers. Sam chuckled. “Making a mess, Angel?” he teased and Gabriel’s cheeks burned, a whine leaving him. “Let it go, pet. I have you.”

Sam’s strokes sped up then, his wrist flicking and Gabriel cried out loudly, arching off Sam, his toes curling as pleasure overwhelmed him. “That’s it Angel… that’s it…” Gabriel writhed as pleasure built up. Even with masturbation, two months was a _long_ time to go without sex for Gabriel. His stamina was shit, and he knew he was about to come.

Apparently the sounds he was making made that obvious because Sam purred, pleased in Gabriel’s ear. “You can come, Angel… just as soon as I bite you.” Gabriel whined, needing to come _now_ … but he held back. Sam stroked him, and kept stroking him. He teased his lips along Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel cursed, muffled and slurred by Sam’s fingers, forcing more saliva out.

He could feel Sam’s grin and he almost sobbed, the need to come so intense. In a flash, Sam’s teeth sank into his neck and Gabriel gasped, a guttural, feral moan leaving him as he instantly came in long streaks across Sam’s hand and his own thighs. Sam bit him harder and he whimpered, one final spurt leaving him before he slumped, trembling from the intensity of the orgasm.

Sam held him like that for a long moment before releasing his bite, letting go of Gabriel’s cock. “Not done yet, Angel,” he purred, soaked fingers sliding from Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel swallowed, tongue peeking out to swipe along his lips, feeling dazed as Sam moved him in his lap to half face him.

Sam’s come covered fingers rose to Gabriel’s face and Gabriel blinked in surprise. Sam was... showing him his own come? He watched as the hand moved, and when Sam’s tongue flicked out to catch the come, Gabriel’s eyes widened, his jaw going slightly slack at the arousing sight, Sam’s hazel eyes locked on his, full of hunger and lust as he greedily licked up every drop. When his hand was clean, he moved Gabriel, pushing him to the couch. Sam ducked down, licking come off Gabriel’s thighs and Gabriel shivered, his spent cock giving a faint twitch as Sam licked a final drop of come off the tip of Gabriel’s cock. The entire time, Sam’s eyes rarely left his.

Sam moved up and pressed a forceful kiss, his come covered tongue pushing its way inside Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel moaned as he tasted himself, shuddering. _Fuck_ , that shouldn’t be so hot… Sam pulled back, a wicked curl to his lips. “You can speak again,” he allowed, hovering over Gabriel.

“Holy fuck,” Gabriel breathed and Sam breathed a laugh.

“Eloquent,” he grinned, amusement sparking in his eyes. “The game is over, okay?” he stroked Gabriel’s cheek, before swiping the wetness off Gabriel’s chin. “I’m just Sam now.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But you didn’t-“

Sam shook his head. “This wasn’t about me. This was a reward for you.” He smiled softly as Gabriel blushed. “I’ll get my turn soon enough, don’t worry.” He chuckled at the eager look in Gabriel’s eye. “But I wanted tonight to just be about you.”

“You sure? Cause…” he reached down and cupped Sam’s prominent bulge and Sam let out a startled groan, hips jerking. “I can make you feel real good,” he offered.

Sam shook his head, pushing Gabriel’s hand away. “Oh I bet you can make me feel amazing, Gabe. Not a doubt in my mind.” He smiled. “But not today.” He kissed his nose as Gabriel pouted. “Now… I don’t want you to hesitate talking to me about stuff anymore, okay? I want you to know you can talk to me about anything.”

Gabriel blushed, but nodded. The lesson had been learned. Sam smiled, a proud look in his eye. “Now, come on, we’re going to bed.” Gabriel’s eyebrows raised. “What, you think I’m going home or something?” He snorted, an arrogant curl to his lips. “Nope, you’re not getting rid of me tonight, Gabriel Shurley.”

And so that was how Sam ended up being the first person to spend the night with Gabriel in his bed; curled up around the smaller man, both snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooooo smut! How I've missed you. Hope ya'll enjoyed that.
> 
> Author's tumblr; goldeneyeskillerthighs.tumblr.com


	6. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I think I'm not that strong  
> But there's a force that carries me on  
> Sick of my small heart, made of steel  
> Sick of those wounds that never heal" - Forget by Marina and The Diamonds

Gabriel had thought, after that night, that they would start doing things. That Sam might touch him, or that maybe Sam might allow Gabriel to be touched… But a week went by, and two dates… and still no sex. Gabriel was beyond frustrated, so he did the only thing he could think to do; he called Nick.

As soon as the voice on the other end spoke, Gabriel was running them over. “I need to talk to you. It’s about Sam.” He rushed out, huffing in an impatient way. What could he say? He was on edge; his body was not built for this lack of release. And yeah, he’d gotten off with Sam’s hand. _Fuck_ had he gotten off. But now that he knew what Sam could do with his hand alone, he wanted more.

“What’s up, Gabe?” Nick said, sounding a bit worried but also distracted. He heard shuffling in the background and then chewing.

“Ugh, put your food down, fat ass, I need you!” Gabriel complained, scrunching his nose.

He heard a muffled chuckled and some more chewing before Nick spoke again. “Fine, fine! Interrupt my snack time, I see how it is,” Nick teased, and Gabriel could hear the smile in his voice. “Okay, okay… what’s going on? Why do you sound like you’ve been sent to the corner?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, though the irony of his statement was not lost on him. “It’s…” he huffed a breath. “Sam won’t fuck me.” There was a pause on the other line and he could hear muffled laughter. “Shut the fuck up, this is serious! I don’t know what the hell to do!”

Nick stopped covering the mic and breathed a last laugh before speaking again. “Well, I mean… You do know Sam’s only ever had _girlfriends_ , right?” Gabriel blinked, surprised. After a pause, Nick spoke again, and Gabriel could practically hear him shrug. “I dunno man, maybe he’s just having a hard time adjusting to being with a dude.”

Gabriel felt rage bubble up inside of him. “You set me up with a _straight guy_?” He hissed, furious.

“Woah, woah… Calm down Gabe. Sam’s bi,” he said, sounding a bit surprised with Gabriel’s anger. What he didn’t seem to comprehend was the fact that Gabriel had now gone almost three goddamn months without a cock in his ass. That was _appalling_.

“And how do you know that, if he hasn’t ever dated a guy before?” He griped; bitterness thick in his tone.

“Jesus, you really _do_ need to get fucked,” Nick laughed and Gabriel scowled. “Dude, Sam came out to Baby when he was like… seventeen, or something. Just cause he’s never dated a guy before doesn’t mean he isn’t attracted to them. Though,” Nick huffed a sigh. “I can see where the paranoia comes in if he hasn’t tapped _your_ slutty ass yet.”

“Fuck you,” Gabriel spat, though his lips did twitch a bit in amusement.

“You wish, skank.” Gabriel _did_ laugh that time. “I don’t know, Gabe. Just… be patient. I honestly don’t know how into guys Sam even is. He definitely prefers women, that much is obvious.” Gabriel felt a little twist in his gut and he bit his lip. “But I can tell he likes you, so stop being a little bitch, go jerk off, and then take him out and- I dunno, talk to him or some shit.”

Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fine…” Nick started chewing again and Gabriel huffed. He hated when Nick chewed on the phone. “Okay, I’m off. And hey, Nick?” Nick made an inquiring noise around whatever he currently had stuffed in his mouth. “Thanks.”

Nick chewed some more. “No problem, Goldie. Bye.” Nick hung up and Gabriel sighed, looking at his phone. He decided to send a quick text to Sam.

[ text to: Samshine ] _Hey, want to meet at the bar tonight around 11? First round’s on me._

He waited a few moments, chewing his lip as he waited for a response. Would he really do this? Talk to Sam about what was going on, about why Sam refused to move forward? His phone buzzed and he was so lost in thought it actually startled him. It was a reply from Sam.

[ text to: Gabe ] _Sure thing. See you then._

Gabriel blew out a breath. Well… He’d have his chance to possibly figure this out, at least. Though the worry of Sam preferring women did hang over him… He’d never dated anyone, and he’d only ever fucked super gay men. He wasn’t one to judge, but a part of him did worry that maybe Sam would one day want what Gabriel definitely couldn’t give; a family. He shook the thought off, returning to the workload he’d been putting off.

 

Work ended up finishing about fifteen before ten, so Gabriel was pretty wiped. It wasn’t that the work had been hard, but he’d had a lot to finalize today, so it had been pretty extensive paperwork. Mostly just signing, but he still had to read all the crap in every contract over three times before a signature could be put down, so it took time and focus.

He yawned, pushing his desk chair back and stood. He stretched, rubbed his face to wake up a bit more before bending to pick up his bag. It wasn’t long before he was in his car, enjoying the heated seats and trashy electra-pop music Nick scolded him for listening to.

He thought about Sam on the drive home, as he got ready to head out. He thought about how sweet Sam was, how funny… Thought about how dominating he was (even outside the bedroom), how he seemed to be able to take control of a situation and people with seemingly no effort. He just had a commanding presence, though… he was also so gentle, so kind.

He was so different from what Gabriel usually went for, and at the same time… He was exactly what Gabriel needed. Gabriel had noticed himself growing more and more attached, his mind wandering to where Sam was, what he was doing, what he might be thinking of… he found himself taking pictures of little things he thought the guy might find amusing to show Sam. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d feel and it honestly scared the shit out of him. The hedonist in him told him to just go with the flow, to enjoy it…

But the little boy that had been abandoned time and time again told him to run far and fast before Sam did. To leave was always easier than to be left, and he knew it was selfish, but since when was he anything but?

He pushed those thoughts away as he pulled up to his house. He went inside and immediately started tearing off his suit, eager to be out of it. He sighed, rolling his shoulders as he stepped beneath the spray of the shower. It felt good, and he let himself just relax under it. His mind once more wandered to Sam.

He was so sweet, his smile was so beautiful… he was so kind and so good. Part of Gabriel felt like he deserved better, but another more prominent part wanted to cling to him, to claim him and keep him for his own. He’d never wanted someone like this before… to possess them. He stepped out, dried off and blow dried his hair, and pulling on more casual clothes.

He glanced up and saw he was actually running late and cursed, grabbing his wallet, keys, and jacket before heading out the door. The drive to the bar wasn’t a long one, and Gabriel felt eager to see Sam.

A bit later he walked into the bar and looked around. He spotted Sam at the bar and smiled a little, stepping closer, before stopping, his smile faltering. Beside him was a woman… Small, with dark curls and pretty red lips pulled back into a seductive smile. She was touching his chest, leaning in, whispering in his ear… Sam leaned in to listen before laughing, a bright smile on his face as he looked down at her. He leaned in as well, and Gabriel stumbled back, eyes wide, heart racing.

Words echoed in his mind as his breath hitched. _He definitely prefers women, that much is obvious._ This was it. He’d always known it would come. Sam would get bored with him, leave him… this woman was already luring him in. Gabriel bristled.

_It won’t be **me** left this time._ He’d sworn when he was a teenager and his dad ran out on the brothers he would never let anyone leave him again. He turned on his heel and stalked out, not even bothering to let his presence be known. He slammed the door to his car and sat for a moment, just trying to even out his breathing.

He was so _angry_. More than that, though… he hurt. He really cared for Sam, had invested more of himself in Sam than he had anyone else. He cursed under his breath, slamming his hands down against the wheel, knotting his fingers in his hair as he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. _Your own dad couldn’t stick around, how did you delude yourself into thinking Sam would?_

He shoved the thought away, but it kept coming back. He took a deep breath and started the car, driving home. About half an hour after he got home, his phone started going off. Texts at first, then calls. All Sam. For three days, they kept coming. Gabriel never even looked at the texts, listened to the voicemails. Nick called, but when he asked about it, Gabriel brushed it off and was evasive. “Oh no you don’t Gabe, don’t you go runnin’ away from this I’ve never seen you so ha-“

“You know what, Nick? Fuck off.” Gabriel hung up and started ignoring his calls, too. He was so angry, he felt so empty… Finally, he made a decision. He got dressed up, put on a touch of eyeliner to accentuate his eyes and headed toward the nearest gay club.

“Time to end this dry spell,” Gabriel muttered under his breath, his expression determined and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next part is going to be pretty long so I figured I should break them up.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to either leave a comment here or message me on my tumblr! goldeneyeskillerhtighs.tumblr.com


	7. Toy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a wind up toy  
> In an up-down world  
> If you leave me all alone  
> I'll make a mess for sure  
> I've a heart of gold  
> In the smallest size  
> Leave me in the dark  
> You never hear me cry" - Toy Boy by MIKA

The night had started well enough. Gabriel was getting free drinks, dancing and grinding on strangers… he even ended up making out and groping in the alleyway for a bit, but… when the guy he was making out with admitted he had a boyfriend, he didn’t have the sense in his head to stop. So naturally, when he went to kiss the guy again, _that’s_ when his boyfriend chose to show up.

 

Like a flashback from his high school days, he got into a full blown fight, grabbing boards in the alley and beating each other senseless. Unfortunately, he no longer was quite as… _spry_ as he used to be, and therefor had to turn tail and run.

 

Of course, by that point, he was shitfaced, and had no idea where he was. Groaning, and now sporting a cut cheek and several bruises that he would have to explain to Michael at work the next day, he called the one person he could _always_ call when he needed them.

 

“Gabe? What the fuck are you doing calling so late?” Nick grumbled, sounding so much like a grumpy old man that Gabriel couldn’t resist wheezing a pained laugh. Seeming startled, Nick spoke again. “Woah, what’s going on? Why do you sound like that?”

 

“Remember… when I got those tattoos and piercings in high school?” He took a slow breath. “Yeah, well… remember… remember when I took a bat to that one Anthony guy’s head?”

 

“Fuck, did you get in a fight?” Nick cursed, sounding frustrated and stressed.

 

“Yep,” Gabriel popped the ‘p’, grinning tiredly. His head was spinning, he was beyond drunk, but he could still hear his brother’s exhasperated sigh.

 

“Gabe… Gabe, where are you?” Gabriel glanced at the street sign and gave it to Nick, hissing as he touched the cut on his cheek. “Shit, man… I’m out of state, at a tattoo convention. I can’t come get you…”

 

He knew he shouldn’t feel like it, but he felt abandoned. _Again_. “You too, Nicky?” Gabriel said, his voice shaky with sudden emotion. “First- first Sam… now you?” His eyes watered, and he knew he was being ridiculous, but he was _so drunk_ …

 

Nick cursed, but Gabriel cut him off, hanging up and throwing his phone away from him, curling his knees close to his chest and just… _crying_. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Sam had looked next to that woman… how cozy they’d looked. How perfect they were for each other.

 

Gabriel knew he was fucking worthless. It’s why he bought so much _shit_. Better to have material things than nothing, right? Sure, he could amuse people for a short period… but even among his brothers, only Nick had been able to tolerate living with him longer than a few days. And now, Nick was too busy for him, too. Between Baby and his work at the parlor, Nick had a _life_. A life that had no room for Gabriel.

 

Everyone was leaving him. _Everyone_. It was only a matter of time until he truly had nothing, no one. He wondered when he would stop being invited to things… probably when they all started having kids- or in Dean and Cas’ case, adopting- and considering the goo-goo eyes Baby had been making at baby ads, that probably wasn’t too far around the corner. No one wanted the family skank around the little ones.

 

He was lost in the spiral, fading from consciousness, when he felt a hand on his head. Blearily, he looked up, blinking through his tears, wiping them away until his vision cleared enough to see- “Sam?” Gabriel croaked. “Why’re you here…?” he mumbled hazily.

 

Sam’s lips pressed into a tight line. “We’ll talk about that in a bit. Let’s get you home, first. Do you have your keys?” He asked holding a hand out for Gabriel.

 

Gabriel frowned, trying to think. He felt around his pockets, before finding them. “Yep,” he shook them, and Sam snatched them out of his hand. “Hey!” Gabriel complained. “Don’t… that’s _mine_ , Sam…”

 

“Not for right now it isn’t, Gabriel.” Sam’s tone was firm, but it didn’t sound angry, so Gabriel just pouted. “Can you stand?” Gabriel tried, before stumbling right back down. Sam sighed through his nose, before scooping him up.

 

A wave of nausea went through him, and he slumped against Sam’s chest, dazed, limp. “Sam…” Gabriel mumbled, and Sam shushed him gently.

 

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep… but when he woke up,  Sam was awkwardly trying to balance him and unlock the door. “I c’n stand,” Gabriel insisted. Sam allowed him, carefully holding onto his arm as he unlocked it, but picked Gabriel right back up as soon as it was done.

 

He was led in and set on the couch, and Gabriel leaned back against the back of the couch, sighing tiredly. “Imma sleep, ‘kay?” Gabriel slurred tiredly.

 

“No you don’t,” Sam insisted, pulling Gabriel to sit up. Gabriel whined, but Sam shushed him. “I think you might have a head injury. I have to keep you up… make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “No,” he insisted. “ _he_ has a concussion. I hit ‘im… with a piece ‘f wood,” Gabriel smirked, and Sam snorted.

 

“Glad I’m not a defense lawyer,” he mumbled, and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Ugh, why… are you like that?” Sam looked up, confused, and Gabriel sighed. “All… funny,” he began. “An’ cute. An’ you jus’… showed up. Like… like a knight in shining… in shining _suit_ ,” Gabriel giggled, running a hand over his face, flinching as he touched the cut on his cheek.

 

“Stop that,” Sam bat his hand away and Gabriel whined, but obliged. “… I’m not so great, you know.”

 

“But you _are_ ,” Gabriel insisted, reaching out to touch Sam’s shoulder. “I fuckin’… think about you all the damn time… and I _hate it_.”

 

Maybe it was a cheap move… but Sam saw his opportunity and took it. “Why do you hate it, Gabe?” Gabriel shook his head, and Sam leaned forward, hating himself for using it, but… “Angel… I asked you a question.”

 

Gabriels whined weakly, melting, and gave in. “Cause… I’m _scared_ … Nicky said you like women more, an’… I’m not even that good for a _guy_.”

 

Sam let out a breath. “You’re a lot better than you think, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel dropped his gaze. “Then… why does everyone leave…?” he mumbled quietly. Sam swallowed, his throat clicking as emotion rose up. He wanted to say something, to fix this… but he knew that in the state he was in, there would be no helping Gabriel. Not until he sobered up… and maybe not even then.

 

Fortunately, distracting drunk Gabriel was _incredibly_ easy. All he had to do was put on a Bill Murray movie and poke him awake every now and then. Soon the time had passed and Sam picked up an unconscious Gabriel, carrying him to bed. Gabriel’s bedroom was _far_ too big for a man of his size… so of course it also had a couch and an entertainment center in it.

 

After laying Gabriel out on the bed, Sam went to the couch, stripping out of his suit until only his slacks remained, laying out on the couch. He turned off Gabriel’s alarms, sending a text to both Nick and Michael, letting them know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OMG.
> 
> But to be fair, the last season of SPN made me super angry. So I decided to ignore canon completely and stick to AU land. Whee!
> 
> Anywho, gonna try and be better about updates. Inspiration came back once I stopped trying to like the way SPN is going nowadays. I'll stick to pretending things stopped at season 10. C:
> 
> Feel free to shoot me messages or leave comments about what you'd like to see happen! Starting next chapter, I'm going to have a featured section for every chapter update highlighting people who commented that I liked interacting with, people who inspired me, or anyone whose ideas I put into action! SO DO THE THING!!


	8. When You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swore I saw you in a dream  
> All dressed in white and wide smile  
> You politely asked to take a walk with me  
> And I married you there underneath the trees  
> Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat beat through me?  
> Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat beat through?
> 
> I could make you happy  
> I could make you love me  
> I could disappear completely  
> I could be your love song  
> I could be long gone  
> I could be a ghost in your eardrum  
> When you sleep, will it be with me?  
> When you sleep, will it be with me?" - When You Sleep by Mary Lambert

Gabriel woke feeling like absolute shit. First thing he noticed was the throbbing of his head, and when he moved, nausea. “Uuuuggghhhh…” Gabriel groaned, even his voice sounding like he was skirting the edges of death. He sighed into the pillow, and rolled over, only for the scent of-

 

“Oh god, is that _coffee_?” Gabriel opened one eye, to see a steaming mug, right next to a glass of water and two pills. He squinted, his brows knit together in confusion. Had he hired a butler or something…? He looked around, but saw no traces of anyone else. He touched his face and his fingers brushed a bandage.

 

What had happened last night? He remembered dancing, making out, and then a fight…. Running off, and… nothing. Nothing at all. Gabriel sighed, running a hand down his face. He couldn’t find his phone, so… maybe he’d called Nick to come save him? Seemed the most likely.

 

Though hell if Nicky had ever been nice enough to make him coffee and shit after a night like that. Maybe Baby was over as well? She _did_ like playing Nanny… if only for Nick and her own brothers(and Nick’s, obviously).

 

Gabriel stumbled out of bed, sighing and running his hands over his face. His head was throbbing, so he downed the two pills with a swig of water, flinching as the sudden movement caused his head to spin and his balance to sway. He took a few deep breaths to calm his furious stomach, before dragging his feet the rest of the way to his bathroom.

 

Looking in the mirror, he was met with what looked painfully like a man realizing he was getting too old to party like he had in his youth. The bags under his eyes, the smudged liner, the matted hair and bruises… while it may have been a bit of an edgy look in his younger years, now it just looked… _sad_. He sighed, gently touching the bandage on his cheek, frowning.

 

He was just lucky he still had family that cared enough to still pick him up out of the gutter… literally. He set his hands on the counter and took a shaky breath, screwing his eyes shut. He hated himself… Hated what he was. He knew he couldn’t keep this up… always running away from his problems… and so, with a huff, he stripped out of his clothes an stepped into a hot shower.

 

He thought about what he could change- _if_ he could change. And how to even go about doing it? As the room began to fill with steam and hot water ran along his aching flesh, one image kept returning, again and again…

 

_Sunshine smile, sparkling eyes, a gentle yet firm grasp…_

 

Gabriel shut off the water, his brow finally smoothed as he felt a resolution in his heart. Now, if only he could find his stupid phone… He dried off, draping the towel around his shoulders, a pair of women’s fleece pajama bottoms with candy décor laying low on his hips. He pushed his fingers through his damp hair, pushing it back. “Baby? Do you know where my- _fuck_!”

 

Gabriel gasped, jumping a foot back away from the hulking figure he’d nearly rounded a corner right into, only to slip on his dragging pant leg. Unthinkingly, his hand launched out, grabbing a hold of the first thing he could, only to yank it- or rather _him_ \- down with him. They both landed against a wall with an oof, and Gabriel flinched.

 

He looked up, confused to see a very tired looking lawyer over him, arms braced on the wall on either side of Gabriel, his chest practically against Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel’s heart fluttered and he looked up at Sam owlishly. “Sam…?” he croaked weakly. “Why… why are _you_ here?” he asked, disbelievingly.

 

Sam frowned, looking almost hurt. “I-“ he stopped himself, pursing his lips and pushing himself back, giving Gabriel room to gather himself. “… I can leave, if you’d rather me not be here.” He offered quietly.

 

“N-no!” Gabriel blurted out suddenly. “I… I…” he gaped a moment, trying to find the words, before sighing quietly, his shoulders slumping as he looked away. “It’s… it’s okay. I just…”

 

Sam’s hazel eyes looked up, filled with both knowing and anger. “Wasn’t expecting me,” he finished Gabriel’s sentence, to which Gabriel gave a small, hesitant nod. Sam stared at him for a moment, his gaze burning, before he sighed, looking away. “… there’s more coffee in the kitchen… are you feeling up for some toast?” Sam offered, sounding somehow both exhausted and anxious at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “You, uh… want to stay for a bit?” He asked, feeling awkward. He just… got the feeling that Sam needed to hear it. Considering the silent nod, Gabriel got the feeling his hunch was right.

 

However… it didn’t get better. Sam silently made toast, and Gabriel sat, fidgeting in his chair, unable to concentrate. The roiling of his stomach got worse the higher his anxiety crept, but he sat resolutely, not wanting to be the one to run away… again. Though honestly, he knew this wasn’t much better.

 

He felt the instinct to flee overwhelming him again, and he screwed his eyes shut, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that were his nails not so short, they’d have cut into his palms already. He knew he was being ridiculous, overdramatic, but… it seemed the message he was sending out wasn’t the one he felt.

 

“I’m going to head out,” Sam said, sounding more distant than he ever had. “Feel better, Gabriel.” Gabriel’s breath caught and he froze. He heard Sam’s footsteps begin to fade, nearing the door, and all he could think was-

 

_Don’t look up. Don’t watch him go, too._

 

But when the door opened, Gabriel practically _flew_ out of his seat, running so fast he wasn’t sure his feet even touched the ground. He wasn’t sure his heart was even beating, or his lungs were pulling in air. He had no idea what he was doing until his stocky arms wrapped tightly around Sam’s chest, his hold so tight the air rushed from Sam in a heavy ‘oof!’.

 

“ _Don’t go!_ ” Gabriel choked out, nearly inaudible.

 

“Gabe?” Sam grunted out, bewildered by the suddenness of the near assault.

 

“Not you, not you too,” Gabriel blurted out thoughtlessly, babbling. “Not my Samshine,” his voice was shaking, quiet… a frailty not matched by his crushing grasp.

 

“Gabe-“ Samn tried to speak, his hand moving.

 

“I know I’m a fuck up, I know you deserve more, and I know you probably already know that, but- _god_ Sam, I just-“

 

“Gabe.” Sam said, more firmly, a sternness in his voice, but even then…

 

“I know one day you’ll want more, and I know I’ll never be enough, but I’m not rea-“

 

“ **Angel**!” Sam snapped, harshly. The use of the name caused Gabriel to freeze, sucking in a sharp breath, his jaw snapping shut. “Drop your arms.” Gabriel made a small worried noise, but Sam growled, and down Gabriel’s arms went, his fingers lingering on Sam’s coat tails. Sam sighed, sounding relieved, before turning around. Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was avoiding his gaze, shaking in his spot.

 

It was a nerve-wracking moment before wide, warm hands cupped his face, forcing his gaze up. Gabriel made a small, scared noise, but obediently looked up, fear shining in his wet eyes, his hair damp and flyaway. Sam’s hazel eyes bore into Gabriel’s golden brown ones, and Gabriel felt drawn in by the intensity of emotion and certainty in them.

 

“Don’t **ever** say you’re not worth everything to me.” Sam spoke, and Gabriel’s eyes went wide. Before he was able to speak, he was swept up into a gentle but firm hug. For a moment, he was stunned, and then… he felt _trapped_.

 

It had to be a trick, right? That old fear boiled up within him and Gabriel tried to push away. At first it was a small thing, but then he was shoving, frightened noises leaving him as he felt incapable of forming words. “ **No** , Angel. No. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Gabriel made a pathetic little sound, before slowing his protests until he was practically limp in Sam’s hold. Sam scooped him up and carried him to the couch, sitting down so that Gabriel was settled in his lap. Sam stroked his back and hair gently, cooing soft words to him. He realized belatedly he was crying.

 

Gabriel looked up at him, confused after a moment. “Why did you stay?” Sam gave a small, sad smile.

 

“You can’t tell, yet?” Gabriel looked confused, and Sam shook his head. “Nevermind, Gabe. Just relax. We’ll talk about it more after you get some more rest.”

 

Gabriel hesitated, before giving in with a soft sigh, leaning against Sam and letting himself slip off.

 

 

 

The rest of the day, Sam spent feeding Gabriel, cuddling with him, and watching all of Gabriel’s favorite comedies. It wasn’t until after dinner that Sam finally spoke up. “Do you feel up for talking yet, Angel?”

 

Gabriel nodded, perking up a bit. He’d been in a bit of a sleepy haze, not even questioning the use of his… _nickname_. Sam smiled a bit, relieved. “Alright, come on.” He beckoned Gabriel to sit up and face him on the couch, so he did so. “Do you know what happened?”

 

Gabriel blushed, glancing away, and Sam snapped, bringing his gaze right back up. “I freaked out,” Gabriel put with his usual level of eloquence.

 

Sam shook his head, and Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “You subdropped.” Gabriel snorted, opening his mouth to protest, saying he’d done that _before_ and it had been totally different, but Sam held up a finger, so he waited. “Hold on, let me explain something… I know you’ve done stuff like that before, but this time was different. This time you were more… _invested_.” Gabriel tried not to notice the slightly smug look in Sam’s gaze, before it was replaced with seriousness.

 

“Before, you dropped and dealt with it the way you always have- alone. This time, you dropped, and expected to be taken care of. But… you are also still terrified of relying on someone,” Sam spoke softly, his voice so understanding that Gabriel had to look away. Sam allowed it, this time. “Thing is? I knew you would-“ he paused, looking for the right words, before huffing a laugh, giving Gabriel a little smile. “ _freak out_. You have a lot of shit you’re working through right now. A lot of shit you have been putting off.”

 

Gabriel squirmed a bit in his seat. “Jesus, Nick sure likes to talk, doesn’t he…?” Gabriel grumbled, caught between being pissed and embarrassed.

 

“Actually…” Sam went quiet, and Gabriel looked up to see… _Sam was embarrassed?_ Gabriel tilted his head a bit, curious, when Sam sighed, pushing his fingers through that gorgeous hair of his. “I uh… kinda did some research on you,” he admitted, a slight tint to his cheeks.

 

“You what now?” Gabriel stared at Sam, stunned.

 

Sam huffed, his cheeks red. “I- your brother showed me a picture of his family, and when I saw you, I just… I had to meet you. Nick was hesitant at first- probably cause I was being pushy, but…” Sam bit his bottom lip, chewing it nervously. “I asked to meet you. I don’t know how many times I asked. I wanted to learn about you. I found out about your past, and… I convinced Nick to give me a shot.”

 

Sam squirmed, and Gabriel realized… Sam was being _shy_. Gabriel bit his bottom lip not to smile, his heart fluttering in his chest with a giddy feeling. How the _fuck_ was a 6’4” man capable of being so completely _adorable_? He couldn’t fathom it… Samuel Winchester, goo-goo eyed over _him_.

 

“Stop smiling like that,” Sam complained, and Gabriel laughed.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, was I smiling?” Gabriel quipped, only to have Sam turn his face up and give him the best bitch-face that Gabriel had seen in a while- this one the _embarrassed_ edition. Gabriel took a mental picture to save for later. Gabriel giggled, biting his lip to stop himself and Sam rolled his eyes, though the curl of his lips spoke to the relief he felt.

 

“The reason I’m telling you this… is because I knew you were bound to crash. I knew you would try and run away, and I had… well, I’d _thought_ I’d prepared for it.” He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair again. Nervous habit? Gabriel assumed so.

 

Gabriel hesitated a moment, before speaking. “… you _thought_ you’d prepared…?” Gabriel pressed carefully.

 

Sam bit his lip, quiet for a moment, and Gabriel realized after a moment, that Sam’s eyes were wet. Gabriel stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. “I didn’t see or hear from you in _days_. Even Nick couldn’t get a hold of you. I- I was so freaked out, and when I got the call from Nick I-“ Sam’s voice cracked and he dropped his gaze. He took a shaky breath. “When I found you in the alleyway, you were barely conscious. I was going to take you to the hospital, but…”

 

Gabriel raised a shaky hand, unsure of what to do for a moment. “ _Fuck_ Gabe, I thought for a second, I’d found you _dead_.” Gabriel’s breath caught as he saw a tear slip from Sam’s eyes. Sam raised his gaze, and Gabriel saw such intense, raw emotion that if he’d been standing, he probably would have stumbled backwards.

 

“Sam, I-“

 

“No, no…” Sam raised his hands to stop Gabriel. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I… I pushed you too far, too fast. I didn’t think about how doing things at my own pace might affect you, and-“

 

Sam-“

 

“I just kept playing my game, thinking you were enjoying it too, not even thinking about how freaked you probably were-“

 

“ _Sam_ -“ Gabriel pressed, trying to get Sam’s attention, to no avail.

 

“I know I have my own issues, but Jesus, I should know better than to keep making _you_ of all people wait! I mean, you have your pick of the litter, and here I was _taking my time_ -“

 

“SAM!” Gabriel finally snapped, pouncing on Sam, straddling his hips and grabbing his face, forcing the man to look him in the eye. Sam’s eyes were wide, surprised, as though broken out of a trance. “Would you kindly _shut the fuck up_?” Sam blinked, silent, and Gabriel smiled. “Good. Now…” He gave Sam a chaste little kiss.

 

“Don’t ever try and tell me you’re not worth waiting for, m’kay?” He poked his nose against Sam’s an affectionate little gesture, and Sam melted. “I hate waiting, but for you?” He smiled softly. “I’ll wait however long you need.” He looked away a moment, pursing his lips, making a small considering noise, before looking back. “Within reason, of course,” he waggled his eyebrows, winked, and grinned down at Sam, who laughed, his arms curling around Gabriel’s waist.

 

“You’re an absolute nightmare, you know that?” Sam accused with a smile.

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ nightmare,” Gabriel blurted out without thinking, a blush rising to his cheeks as Sam’s smile grew wider and his hold a bit tighter, more possessive.

 

“My nightmare, indeed.” Sam agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I am SO sorry this took so long, I was just super busy with life and general stress. But I finally got this done! I believe there should be one, MAYBE two more chapters left in this one. Thank you SO MUCH to those that have stuck it out this long with me, and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far!
> 
> Shoutouts for the helpful comments!  
> @MultipleFandoms13 - thank you so much for saying this is one of your faves!! I really appreciate that, more than you know!! I feel so honored :'3  
> @theycallmetrickstr - FRIEND, I GOT THIS MESSAGE WHILE HUNGOVER AND I WAS LIKE... PERF TIME TO WRITE HUNGOVER GABE, YASSSS  
> @dancingonderse - No, YOU'RE awesome, random citizen!! 8D  
> @LeotheLionatheFootofOrion - I actually got this comment on a really bad day and it made me cry happy tears. I felt so incredibly flattered, I literally took a screenshot of your comment and saved it. It made my whole month, tbh.


End file.
